


Growing Together

by dies_dandles



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Caretaking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Leo's coach, Love Confessions, M/M, Sick Character, Slow Burn, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dies_dandles/pseuds/dies_dandles
Summary: Leo and Guang Hong build their relationship. From friends to lovers; mostly domestic fluff planned. May end up as smut at some point.





	1. Taking Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone know the name of Leo's coach?! Why doesn't she have a character tag? *grr*
> 
> Also, here are the recipes for the things Leo cooks in this chapter:  
> [The Chocolate Drink](http://www.gimmesomeoven.com/mexican-spiced-hot-chocolate/)  
> [ The Soup ](http://www.diabeticlivingonline.com/recipe/mexican-chicken-soup/)  
> 

Guang Hong sneezed, making Leo jump. He spun around to the shorter boy, who was wiping his nose into his jacket sleeve.

“Ji! You’re sick!” he exclaimed.

“It’s just a cold”, the Chinese boy said, sitting down to remove his skates.

“You shouldn’t be training with a cold! You should’ve said something earlier”, Leo turned away from him to search for his coach: “Coach! Hey! Ji has a cold!”

The tall woman came over and folded her arms. “Ji, is this right?”

Guang Hong nodded, pouting, his blushing cheeks redder than usual.

“Do you mind?” the coach asked, reaching a gentle hand towards the boy’s face.

“Go ahead”, he said quietly.

The woman put one hand on Guang Hong’s forehead, and the other on her own. After a pause, she sighed.

“It seems you do have a fever, Ji”, she said, “Luckily, you two have a rest day tomorrow so be sure to rest. Drink something warm, and sleep.” She turned to Leo. “Can you take care of him? Isn’t he staying at your place?”

“Yes, I’ll make sure he gets rest”, Leo said, smiling gently down at the Chinese boy. “Let’s get you home, Ji.”

“Ok”, the younger man answered, and got up, pushing his feet into his sneakers.

Leo led the Guang Hong out and into the subway. They jumped onto the next train that went the right way. The Chinese boy rested his head on Leo’s shoulder and closed his eyes. Leo sighed and pulled out his phone.

 _Is mamá home?_ he texted to his older sister.

_Let me check. – She is. Why?_

Leo checked the stops on the subway, and adjusted Guang Hong’s scarf.

_Ask her the recipe for the chocolate drink she made us when we were kids and sick?_

_Ok. Why? Are you sick?_

_I’ll call later, sis. Ask mamá._

He poked Guang Hong when they got closer to the right stop. He pulled the other boy up, when he just mumbled.

“Come on, Ji. We’re getting off here”, he said, pulling Guang Hong behind him.

He followed Leo meekly, his eyes cast on his own shoes. He tottered after Leo to the escalator and leaned his forehead on Leo’s shoulder behind him.

“Hey, don’t fall asleep there. It’s not far”, Leo said, smiling.

Guang Hong looked up, his nose brushing Leo’s chin. His eyes were unfocused, and his lips parted slightly.

Leo blushed, turned to look away, flustered, and stammered: “Just try to stay awake for ten more minutes, ok?”

“Ok”, Guang Hong mumbled, holding on to the hem of Leo’s jacket.

They made their way to Leo’s small apartment, and Leo quickly took Guang Hong’s coat and shoes, and took the drooping boy to his own bed, ignoring the sofa he usually slept on.

“But it’s your bed”, Guang Hong objected feebly.

“Nonsense. Just lie down. I’ll change the sheets later today. Just rest for now, I’ll get you some painkillers and water.”

He left Guang Hong sleeping and went into the small kitchenette. He sighed, got a bottled water and a couple of Advil. He set them on the bedside table. With a small smile, he softly stroked some hair out of the sleeping boy’s face. Then he retreated back to the kitchenette.

He dialled his sister’s number, and rubbing his face waited for an answer.

“Leo! You’re not sick, are you? You’re never sick!” she exclaimed as a hello.

“No, I’m fine. Guang Hong’s got a cold. He’s sleeping now. I gave him some Advil, but he needs something to eat and something warm to drink before bedtime”, he sighed, “Any suggestions?”

“Mamá gave me the recipe for the chocolate. You have a pen?”

“Yeah”, Leo said, grabbing his notepad from on top of the microwave oven, “shoot.”

His sister gives the recipe, and Leo meticulously writes it down.

“Where do I find nutmeg?” he asks, playing with the pen, “I don’t think I’ve got it at home.”

“I’m sure you do. Remember the spice rack mamá and papá brought you. I’m sure mamá put some nutmeg on there. So, what’re you going to eat?”

“I was thinking on getting some take out. Don’t know what yet”, he answered, reaching to look through the rack, and there was indeed a small jar of nutmeg in there. He took it out on the counter along with the cinnamon, cayenne and the chili powder.

“Oh, no you don’t!” his sister said, “You know those are absolutely horrible!”

“Ok, but you know I can’t cook!”

“Hey! Papá said everyone can cook!”

“Easy for him to say, he’s a genius in the kitchen”, Leo moaned.

“Oh, shush, you”, his sister laughed, “If it’s okay, I’ll send you this really good chicken soup recipe. It should be simple enough, and not too unhealthy.”

“Okay”, Leo whined, “Just send it. I’ll let you know how it turns out.”

“You’d better. We can never marry you off if you don’t know how to cook”, she joked, and Leo felt the familiar heavy feeling in his stomach.

He forced a laugh. “Yeah. I’ll be in touch. Thanks.”

“No problem. Just take care of your friend”, his sister said, still clearly smiling.

“Yeah. Bye.”

He set the phone on the counter and closed his eyes. Someday he’d have to tell his family that he wasn’t going to get married. Probably not ever. He had had a crush to his friend from China since they had first met in Juniors.

His phone buzzed and he opened the message. It was a link to the soup recipe and he was happy to notice he had everything the recipe required in his cupboards. Brightening up, he realised that it wouldn’t be too difficult to make. Time consuming, yes, but not too complicated. Humming to himself, he started preparing the vegetables and the chicken for the pot.

He was just taking the foil off the peppers when a small sound from the door made him turn around. Guang Hong was standing there, flushing, fiddling with his shirt.

“Thanks”, he mumbled, “And sorry.”

Leo set the baking tray down and smiled. “It’s nothing.” He glanced at the counter. “There’s still a bit to do before dinner’s ready. Are you hungry?”

“Not really.”

“Ok”, Leo smiled, “I’ll make you some tea. Just go sit on the sofa. Did you take the painkillers I brought you?”

“I did”, Guang Hong answered, “And I feel a bit better now. I want to take a shower.”

“Okay, you go take a shower, but if you get at all dizzy, get out. Alright?”

Guang Hong laughed quietly. “You sound like my mother.”

Leo turned to peel the peppers, with a little sound.

“What’s wrong?” Guang Hong asked, frowning.

“Maybe I’m a little tired”, Leo answered, trying to sound happier, “I’ll get dinner ready, just go take that shower.”

Pouting, Guang Hong left the kitchenette. Leo shook his head; he shouldn’t take his frustration out on poor Guang Hong. It wasn’t his fault Leo had decided not to tell the boy about his feelings.

He was spooning the soup into two bowls, when Guang Hong came back. He was drying his hair and was wearing loose fitting pants and a light sweater.

“You need a hoodie or something, you’ll get cold”, Leo said, smiling at the boy, “Here’s you soup. We can watch something while we eat if you want.”

“The next episode of Tin Man!” Guang Hong exclaimed, happily flouncing onto the sofa.

Leo laughed as he followed his friend and sat down next to him.

They ended up watching two episodes while eating. After finishing his bowl of soup Guang Hong curled up in the corner of the sofa.

“Cold?”

“No”, the Chinese boy answered, but Leo tossed a quilt over his legs anyway. Guang Hong pulled it up to his chin and smiled at the other boy. “Thanks. I didn’t know you could cook. Didn’t you once say you can’t?”

“I thought I didn’t. My sister gave me the recipe, and…” Leo shrugged, “I sometimes surprise myself.”

Guang Hong laughed at the American’s bravado. After the third episode started, his eyes started drooping again, and the headache was returning.

Leo looked at him softly. “I’ll go make you a good cup of chocolate. Stay awake a bit longer.”

“OK”, Guang Hong said tiredly.

Leo retreated into the kitchenette, quickly packed away the rest of the soup for tomorrow – it would make a great lunch – and poured the milk into the saucepan. He measured the cocoa powder and spices.

“Hey, Ji?” he called, holding the chili powder in a spoon.

“What?”

“How spicy do you like your food, usually?”

“I thought you were making hot chocolate?” Guang Hong appeared at the door, “What kind of a question is that?”

“It’s the kind of hot chocolate my mamá made me when I was sick. It’s got chili and cayenne in it. So how spicy?”

“I don’t know. My mum cooks spicy food, so I’m used to it”, Guang Hong answered, leaning his head onto the doorframe.

Leo smiled and added a bit more chili powder than her sister had said. After adding everything, he turned the heat lower to let the milk get to a simmer. He went to Guang Hong.

“Are you okay?” he asked, leaning to look at the other boy’s face.

“I think the fever is coming back”, Guang Hong said.

“Okay. I’ll be quick”, Leo returned to the stove and poured a mug of the hot chocolate for his friend. “I’ll go change the sheets on the bed. You’re sleeping there tonight. Just sit down to drink, ok.”

“But where are you going to sleep?” Guang Hong asked, sitting down.

I’m not, thought Leo, but aloud he said: “Probably on the sofa.”

“But it’s your home. I can’t steal your bed.”

“Nah. It’s fine”, Leo said, his voice muffled by the duvet he was fighting to stuff into the sheet. He managed to straighten the duvet and started on the pillows.

He went to the living room, where Guang Hong was sipping the chocolate. The younger boy was looking thoughtful.

“What’re you thinking about?” he asked, stuffing the last pillow into its case.

“Well, I was thinking that you might be a bit too tall for the sofa”, Guang Hong paused, “So I don’t mind if you sleep in the bed with me.” He looked at Leo from under his eyelashes.

Leo felt a blush creep on his cheeks. He fiddled with the pillow to cover his awkwardness. “Sure, if you don’t mind. And you might stay warmer that way too.”

Guang Hong smiled shyly up at him and set down his cup.

Leo coughed. “Um, you need another Advil before you go to bed?” he asked.

“No, I think the chili worked better”, Guang Hong answered and got up, “But I’m really sleepy now.” He rubbed his eyes adorably and blinked blearily.

“Ok”, Leo said, smiling and passed the pillow to the other boy, “You go to bed. To the wall side, so I don’t have to climb over you when I come in. I have to shower before I join you.”

“Alright”, Guang Hong mumbled, blushing, “I’ll just get to bed then.”

“Good night”, Leo said and quickly kissed Guang Hong to the cheek. Then he rushed into the bathroom to calm down, leaving a blushing Guang Hong in the middle of the living room.

When Leo came out of the shower, some thirty minutes later, Guang Hong was already asleep, curled against the wall. Shivering, even under the duvet.

Leo smiled gently, and slipped under the covers as well. Naturally Guang Hong slid against him and nuzzled closer in his sleep. Leo sighed and put his arm around the narrow shoulders.

“This is going to be a long night”, he said to himself, softly kissing Guang Hong’s hair.


	2. Let's Just Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo was stressing about confessing his feelings to Guang Hong. He really didn't have to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song fic – because obviously… You can listen to the song on YouTube: [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kuq7RYQ8Wa0&list=PLyJH1U9kWHJ7VVNeCpt-tRK94Kj6EOFXa&index=17).
> 
> Also, there’s a lot of blushing going on.

The boys had gone for a walk in a park after practice. Guang Hong had recovered from his cold quickly – mostly thanks to Leo’s sister’s cooking tips, as Leo claimed. Now they were getting crepes from a booth near a bridge.

“This is so good!” Guang Hong exclaimed after a bite, after they had sat down.

Leo laughed. “You’ve got some cream on your nose.”

“Oh, no!” the Chinese boy exclaimed, “So uncool!” He fumbled for a napkin.

“Don’t worry”, Leo said, “I’ve got you.” He took his own napkin and wiped the cream off his friend’s nose, his hand lingering perhaps a bit too long close to his face, his eyes glued to Guang Hong’s face.

Then he cleared he throat, smiled perhaps a bit awkwardly and said: “There. Got it.”

“Thanks”, Guang Hong said, cocking his head to one said quizzically. They finished their crepes in silence.

“Your coach said ‘good luck’ when we left. What did she mean?” he asked after a short pause, making Leo blush a little.

“Um”, he began, looking across the bridge, away from Guang Hong, “Well, how about you listen to this? And pay attention to the lyrics?” He passed his earbuds to the other boy. “And then I’ll tell you, ok?”

Still a questioning look on his face Guang Hong put the buds in his ears, and Leo pressed play.

 

_Yes, I understand_

_That every life must end, uh huh_

_As we sit alone_

_I know someday we must go, uh huh_

_Oh, I'm a lucky man_

_To count on both hands_

_The ones I love_

_Some folks just have one_

_Yeah others they got none, uh huh_

_Stay with me_

_Let's just breathe_

_Practiced on our sins_

_Never gonna let me win, uh huh_

_Under everything_

_Just another human being, uh huh_

_Yeah, I don't want to hurt_

_There's so much in this world_

_To make me bleed_

_Stay with me_

_You're all I see_

_Did I say that I need you?_

_Did I say that I want you?_

_Oh, if I didn't, I'm a fool you see_

_No one knows this more than me_

_As I come clean_

_I wonder everyday_

_As I look upon your face, uh huh_

_Everything you gave_

_And nothing you would take, uh huh_

_Nothing you would take_

_Every thing you gave_

_Did I say that I need you?_

_Did I say that I want you?_

_Oh, if I didn't, I'm a fool you see_

_No one knows this more than me_

_I come clean_

_Nothing you would take_

_Every thing you gave_

_Hold me 'till I die_

_Meet you on the other side_

 

After the song ended, Guang Hong took the buds out, blushing. “So?” he said, stretching the syllable, “You wanted to tell me something.” He smiled shyly.

“Yeah, well”, Leo blushed, “Simply put, I like you…”

“I like you too”, Guang Hong answered, but Leo shook his head.

“I mean, not as a friend”, he clarified, “but as, ah, something more. I don’t know if it could be called love, but…”

Guang Hong giggled. “I got it, Leo. You’re babbling”, he said, covering his smile with his hand and giggled again.

“You mean, you don’t think I’m disgusting or anything?” Leo asked, looking incredulously at his friend.

“Definitely not. I could never think that”, Guang Hong said quietly, “I’ve been crushing on you ever since we met, you know, in juniors.”

“You, wait… What?” Leo stuttered, “Why didn’t you say anything?”

Guang Hong blushed, and giggled. “I didn’t think you could feel the same. I didn’t really realise you could love guys like you loved girls. Wasn’t talked about.”

“Oh, ok”, Leo said lamely, “Sorry I didn’t notice.” He took Guang Hong’s hand and pulled the shorter boy up. “It’s getting chilly, let’s get home.”

“Ok.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't so much a chapter 2 than chapter 1.5 because it's very simple and short, but it was something I had to write before I could go forward.
> 
> As usual, comments and suggestions are very welcome, either here on on [Tumblr](http://shiokishuji.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Next up is confessions, I think.  
> Suggestions are welcome, either in comments or at [ my Tumblr ](http://shiokishuji.tumblr.com/). Songs that would suit these two, anything you want to see, whatever.  
> There is way too few LeoJi fics out there, and I'm out to eradicate that oversight.


End file.
